starloversfandomcom-20200214-history
Fogg
'''Phileas Fogg '''is an adventurer and an Anglia from Londinium, New Brittania. He met Sim through the Starchildren, which he joined to get rid of the Animus Society so he can achieve his dream, which is to command the fastest ship to travel from the Novella System to the Ancient System. Fogg is one to always answer a call to adventurer, and his fearless attitude can be dangerous for his teammates. Origins Phileas Fogg is the only son of the wealthy Fogg family, and he inherited his parents' fortune when he was a young adult. With a fascination with spaceships and the other planets, he invested most of his money into technological advances in space travel. A few months before the Animus invaded the Ancient System, a new type of spaceship, the Henrietta, was created by the Captain Speedy. This ship, using a new type of fuel, water, was twice as fast as any other spaceship at the time, and being an investor, Fogg bragged the space ship could travel from the Novella System to the Ancient System in only 80 hours. Samuel Fallentin, a rival of Phileas Fogg, admitted the Henrietta was fast, but that it was impossible to do such a trip in so little time, taking in account it usually took at least a week to travel that far. Saying that Fogg's calculations were wrong and that a ship wouldn't even be able to hold itself at such speeds, he bet that Fogg was being ridiculous. Fogg also bet 500,000cr, which was half his fortune. Accompanied by his servant, Jean Passepartout, he took the trip, and all seemed to be going great until he was stop, at hour 74, by Animus Warriors. Trying to outrun them was an awful idea, he found, as he was captured and jailed on Lilac. Plus, technically, with everything slowing him down, he finished his trip in 83 hours, meaning he lost the bet. Not taking Fogg's imprisonment as an excuse, Fallentin declared Fogg lost the bet, and that if the Henrietta was truly that fast he would have outran the Animus ships. Fogg was able to but back his freedom for a fraction of his fortune, but he was unable to leave the system as the Animus desired to keep his ship to study and build faster ships. Because the Novella System isn't part of the W, Fogg didn't have a permit to buy or even pilot a ship there on the Ancient System, and since his imprisonment lasted almost a year, his visa have expired, meaning that he'd have to renew it. Because of the state of the System, the Animus didn't let anyone in or out, therefore Fogg was stuck. Because he didn't have a visa, he was sent to the Core, where most illegal immigrants were sent, and there he earned his citizenship. Life on this new system was tough, but one thing for sure he despised the Animus, and sought to do everything he could to get rid of it. Hence he joined the Starchildren, and he invested a lot into the rebellion. Personality Phileas Fogg is the brave and bragging one: his biggest problem being that he is fearless to the point of putting others in danger. Absolutely not empathetic, Fogg always thinks of himself first, his needs, his feats, and his dreams. Although his elegant tastes do not stop him from exploring the filthiest, most dangerous places in the universe, he does always make sure he stays clean. Always dressed elegantly, he can content with little as long as he is determinate, but he does prefer the fanciest treatments, if possible. Category:Warriors Category:Anglia